


The perfect angel

by imanotaku



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Boys In Love, Fluff, Killing, Kissing, M/M, Original Character(s), Slow Burn, Survival, Teens, Zombies
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-30
Updated: 2017-12-27
Packaged: 2018-08-28 00:20:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 15,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8423416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imanotaku/pseuds/imanotaku
Summary: Adam is a teen trying to survive by hiding in the woods and raiding empty houses. But everything changes when he meets a group of survivors. Especially when he meets Carl Grimes.





	1. I'm Adam

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! First Walking dead fic!! Hope you enjoy it!! This is mostly from a third POV, but more on the Adam side.  
> Enjoy!!♥♥

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! Welcome to the first chapter of "Perfect Angel"! I hope you like this story!
> 
> I'm updating the three chapters that are out so that there aren't critical mistakes. Have fun!

It was a hot summer day, Adam remembered that. He was skateboarding in his hometown when hell broke loose. The horrifying screams were what most marked him. His mother trying to run to him, but with no luck. She was caught by two of those dead things. Children calling for their parents, adults pleading to God... Adam chuckled, looking down from the tree he was in. At that time, even if the teen knew it was bad, he still had hope. But not now. Everyone was dead. Now Adam knew how to raid, he knew how to survive. **All by himself.**

Right now, Adam was on top of the tallest tree in the wood, watching how the walker's situation was. There weren't a lot of them, maybe ten or twelve, but Adam wasn't dumb enough to fight them all. He was smarter than that. Smarter than most adults, for what he saw. He took his binoculars and watched his surroundings. No one in the perimeter.

"Good. " Adam leaned into the tree. It was a cold day today, he noticed. The teen grabbed a jacket from his backpack and relaxed, hearing the sounds of the woods. Until he heard footsteps. He dropped off the tree and picked up his bat. A very silent weapon, nice to use when killing walkers. He ran to the nearest bush and tried not to make a sound. The man was in his thirties-forties and had a huge crossbow. But then the teen moved and the man noticed him. Adam grabbed a nearby stone and threw it when the man was looking around; fortunately, it landed near some bushes on the other side of the path.

"Who is there?!" The man screamed, making Adam shiver. Some moments later, the man turned around and left. The teen sighed and clamped up the same tree again. He was relieved that he could survive one more day.

⭐⭐⭐⭐

"Carl? Where are you?!" Rick shouted. They were surrounded by walkers, and it was bad. The ammo was running out quickly and they were getting tired, but they didn't know that someone was watching. Adam quickly ran to the other side of the woods, where there was a radio with functional speakers. He could put some CD on it and the walkers would let them go. But he needed to be fast; the teen wanted to help them, but he wanted to survive. Adam turned on the radio and started the music. As the first piano stroke sounded, he ran the hell out of there, into the woods and up to the trees. He was a great climber and now that was a great advantage. Grabbing his binoculars, be started to watch the walkers slowly walk away. The people down there were really confused, and Adam smiled. They could go back to their families now. Thinking about that, the teen laid back and quickly feel asleep.

⭐⭐⭐⭐

"That didn't make any sense!" Rick said, pacing around. Daryl looked at his feet thinking about who it could be. Until he realized.

"Someone's in the woods. Someone alive." Michonne gauged her eyes and Rick stopped dead in his tracks. If there was someone there, he or she would not last long. And Rick was in debt with him/her. They needed to get that person out of the woods. " I don't know for sure where he is. Or she."

Michonne shifted in her seat. Rick would certainly try to get that person, but they didn't know if he was trustworthy. Not that she wasn't grateful for what he did, but the woods where were full of walkers, and she wouldn't repeat what happened today. "Rick, we need to now if the woods are safe before we go there. Because I know that you want to do it."

Carl heard the conversation and he decided that he would poke in. "I can go with someone. Daryl can go with me because he knows where he saw him."

The boy had the leadership of his father, Michonne thought. She smiled, but the woman needed to be rational in this situation. They had an unknown person in the woods (which are filled with walkers), that could be already dead and Rick wanted to get him. The man started pacing again, thinking about a solution.

⭐⭐⭐⭐

Adam woke up with the sounds of footsteps. He quickly grabbed his backpack and bat; climbing down the tree and running to hide behind a bush. Adam stopped breathing, not to make the same mistake. He saw a teenager walking around with a shotgun. To distract him, he threw one of his dead batteries against a distant tree. With affect. The boy runs to check on it and Adam pulls out his throwing knife and runs quickly but quietly to the long haired boy. Striking his knife to his ribs, Adam whispered.

"I'm sorry for the knife, but I don't know you."

Carl turned around and that was the first time they saw each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos, comments and constructive criticism are supported! Thanks for your attention and support!


	2. Natural attraction

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adam goes with Carl to meet the others. Unexpected things happen and there's a lot of romantic tension.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry this took so long to post, but my life is a mess right now... So the next chapter is going to take a while to be put.
> 
> This isn't beta'd, so there will be mistakes.
> 
> Also, please feed the author will kudos and comments!! I appreciate them!
> 
> And Carl was some lewd thoughts about Adam, and that will put some 'adult' vocabulary in the chapter.
> 
> That was all I had to say, so have fun!

The boy was gorgeous. Light brown hair adorably brushed to the side, covering the left side of his forehead. Dark brown eyes sparkling with enthusiasm and a bright smile made Carl's heart beat faster than normal. Adam looked at the slightly taller boy with long hair. His icy blue eyes were drowning him. But he had a shotgun, and that made Adam suspicious. He could be many things, but he wasn't stupid. After all, he had survived for all those years.

Stepping back, Adam looked around trying to find his stuff. They were in a tree near them, but not in reach distance and running could startle the bright-eyed boy. Besides, Adam wasn't in the mood to get killed that day. Following his line of sight, Carl hid the gun behind his back while looking into the boy's eyes. They were calming him, in a weird way. Giving a little chuckle, Adam gave him the 'are you serious?' look and soon Carl joined in. After the laughter died, the teens went back to the awkward positions they once had.

"Um... Hi," Adam started, staring at the ground. It was so interesting, with his grass and dirt. And the ability to give him a break from the intensive pair of eyes glancing at him. A blush formed in his sun-kissed skin, making Adam even more embarrassed. Carl cleared his throat, as ashamed as the teen was.

"Hello. I'm Carl," The long haired boy slapped himself mentally; why was he so nervous?! It wasn't a dangerous situation and he had done it many times, so why the hell had his heart flutter at the sight of the smaller teen's blush? This was so confusing to him on so many levels. 

 

**~~~~~~~~~~**

 

Carl had convinced him to walk with him, for some reason. Adam knew better; he knew not to trust strangers or to have hope for a better world, but the way Carl talked about a world without the rotten bastards, full of dreams and determination made the teen have a little bit more faith. The sound of crushing leaves and the breeze made Adam smile, he always love these days.

Carl was walking in front of him, with his gunshot in hand, protecting him. Adam had his good old backpack and baseball bat in his grasp, daring the walkers to attack him. But the fact that he was being protected made his blood boil; Adam had survived in the woods and hadn't been bit, so he didn't need the protection of the taller boy.

"You understand that I know how to protect myself, right?" Adam's voice sounded sarcastic, which made Carl's blue eyes roll. But Adam got closer to the older teen, for precaution.

  
The feeling of their bodies touching made Carl's hormones go wild and his blood rush down. He never felt love towards any girl or boy (with the exception of his mother and father, of course, but that was different), so this field was unknown territory for him.

Adam noticed the sudden contact, but he didn't back away. Carl had this aura surrounding him that screamed safety and warmth, and the teen liked that. And he looked really badass with the long hair and sheriff hat; Adam wondered if it was a real one...

~~~***~~~

"Carl?" Rick's voice echoed through the woods, reaching to the teens.

"Dad?"

Carl walked to the voices, but Adam was insecure. What if he was greeted with guns and threats? But everything disappeared when the blue-eyed teen grabbed his wrist.

"Whoa! What are you doing?!" He felt his heart was beating like crazy. Adam blushed when he saw the huge grin on his face.

They started running and laughing about nothing in general, just being carefree. Adam felt like he had wings, and all because of the teen with long hair.

"Dad, this is Adam," Carl presented as they got near the group; but the confused adults only saw a mop of light brown hair behind Carl's shoulder. The taller teen clears his throat, making Adam jump slightly. He peeked from Carl's frame, brown eyes shining; he hated doing this, he was very shy in this situations.

"Hello..." Carl rolled his eyes with a smile on his face. Now he was shy...

"Hey, I'm Rick Grimes. How're you doing?" Adam stepped next to the other teen. He smiled gently, trying to ignore the guns in his arms.

"This is my father," Adam nodded, blushing a little. This felt like he was being presented to his girlfriend's parents. In this case, his girlfriend was a blue-eyed, long-haired, 5'8'' teen who hears a sheriff's hat.

"You want to come with us to our camp?" Carl asked, making Adam back away slowly. Rick and the others were hesitating as well. He didn't want to be unwelcomed, so Adam turned back. When he was starting to sprint, a hand stopped him.

He was pulled to Carl's chest, making him squeak. The teen was warm, making him want to snuggle in and sleep. Adam hadn't felt so comfortable since the dead started walking.

Carl blushed, realizing that he liked having the smaller teen against his chest; he liked having that mop of light brown hair listening to his heartbeat. He looked really cute, with his cheeks all red and his mind started to wonder off to dangerous territories. Like Adam sucking his dick, moaning and panting. His blood rushed down, making him hard.

"He's coming with us," Carl informed, surprising Adam and the others. Grabbing him again, the teen started walking.

"We don't know if he's--" Michonne started

"I'm not," Adam interrupted, sounding very serious. He hated when others doubted him; it made him feel betrayed in a way. Carl smiled, seeing the fire in the smaller teen's eyes.

"Carl, let's talk about this," Rick tried to negotiate, but with no luck. He was dead set on taking Adam with him, especially after that snuggle scene.

"You won't live with yourself if he dies, just because you decided to leave him out to get eaten," Rick shivered at the thought of the teen (who wasn't much older than his son) laying down as he took his painful last breath.

Carl could see that Daryl was still suspicious, seeing that he was staring at Adam with a dangerous look. The crossbow didn't help the situation at all, of course.  
"Why don't we bring him to the infirmary to check him up and if he is okay, then we will welcome him to Alexandria."

Adam and Carl exchanged a glance; after some moments, they both agreed to the offer. The teen smiled,

"Let go then."

 

 


	3. The ice skating boy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adam opens up to Carl about his former life. Cute things happen!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'M OUT OF MY WRITERS BLOCK!! I know I haven't updated in a while, but a lot of things happen.
> 
> My draft got deleted and I had to rewrite everything. And then my computer broke, so bye-bye 2nd draft.
> 
> But well, here it is!

Adam and Carl were walking behind the group, talking quietly to each other.

"So what did you do before...this?" Asked Carl, pointing to their surroundings. Alexandria wasn't far way, but it was a good walk. Adam looked at his feet, smiling.

"Ice skating. I used to do it a lot, like five times a week," Carl's eyes widened, looking at the smaller teen. Adam, before the whole 'the dead are walking' situation, actually won two gold medals in the junior's championship. He was really good, and his coach used to say that it was because of his Russian blood. His grandfather, a retired general, always went to his practices and to the competitions. The old man didn't know how to show affection, so that was why Adam's father was a dick to him (and everyone else).

"Really? So you went to competitions and things like that?" The teen nodded, telling him about his two wins, four silver and one bronze medals. Adam's dream (like anyone in that field) was to win the Olympics. He wanted to be like Yulia (last name), the youngest skater to go to the Oympics, with only fifteen years. But this crazy thing happened and his dream dropped dead.

Carl was really impressed with the brunette. He was that good when he was twelve?

"The world is fucked up," He whispered, looking at the ground. Carl didn't talk much, but he was so curious about the smaller teen. Discovering the boy in the woods felt like a miracle.

Carl mentally slapped himself; that thought was way too cheesy. Adam seemed like his mind was wondering god knows where thinking about the days of past glory. Back in the day, everyone thought he was made of rubber. He could do a Billmann spin or a Y spin while holding his ankle with ease; of course he trained a lot but, as his older sister used to say, he had something in his genes.

"I didn't ask you, what is your full name. My last name is Grimes and yours?"

Adam chuckled; this was going to be good. He had the biggest names on planet Earth and most of it in Russian. The teen commonly used his mother's name, because it was American, but he wanted to make Carl confused.

"Volkov, as in wolf."

The lady in front of them stopped, looking at the American-Russian boy. He grinned.

"Is that Russian?" She asked and Adam nodded. Carl couldn't stop staring at him, and his ears were starting to turn red.

Carl's dad turned around and eyed the pair. Adam broke eye contact first, looking at the floor.

"From my dad's side. I have a really big name, with my great-grandfather's name along with my grandpa's and grandma's. My sister Mariska has my great-grandmother's name instead--or had, I don't know how she is," Adam sighed, thinking about his family. His dad was in the military and was the most heartless man he knew. He had a baby sister, but the son of a bitch fell asleep while she was taking a bath next to him and... it's pretty easy to guess what happened. Because of that and many other things, the ice skater's parents divorced. He lived with his mom and older sister during the school year and then he would spend the summer vacations in Russia with his grandpa.

He really loved the elderly man; his stories, his corny jokes and his endless support. He was the reason Adam got into ice skate, and he got to meet Yvana, the crazy Russian prima ballerina that taught him all the elementary things.

"Can you tell us? I mean-- If you want to, of course," Carl was careful, everyone was a little sentimental concerning the past life, and the teen was no exception.

"Sure. I'm Adam Maksimilian Erik Luka Zakhar Nikifor Volkov," The blue-eyed teen smiled, looking at the smaller teen fondly.

"That is a really beautiful name." Adam blushed, turning his head to hide it. Carl was an idiot, making those types of comments.

"But the family who came with it sucked." The adults gulped, looking at him. Reality hurt like a bitch, but he had to live with it. Music and ice skating helped, but the pressure of their normal day was huge.

Carl wrapped his arms around his shoulders and whispered, "The hardships are what makes us the way we are."

Looking up at the teen, Adam held his breath. He was beautiful, with the forest's light embellished his best features. His expression was gentle, but the strong lines in his face made him look really strong. His clear blue eyes with covered with long lashes and strings of brown hair. The Russian teen's eyes went to his full lips.

'Oh my god, what the hell am I thinking?!' He got away from Carl's grasp, making said teenager surprised. Rick cleared his throat, shattering their small bubble.

"We better go" Daryl said, pointing to the safe zone with his crossbow. Adam nodded and started walking, ignoring the other teen.

~~**~~

As soon as the guards of the metal gate saw Rick, Daryl and Michonne, they opened the doors. Carl and Adam were further away, dodging one or two zombies. Apparently, they were in the back of the town, which had no walkers.

The tension between the teens was an awkward one. After the whole ' I'm staring at you and having weird thoughts' things.

Carl was looking at his neck, eyeing the chain that he had. "Is that a dog tag?"

Adam's eyes went down to his used T-shirt. Nodding, he decided to stop ignoring the teen, because it wasn't his fault.

"Yeah, from my grandpa Erik. He was a general in the Russian army." He took the dog tag from his shirt, showing it to Carl. It was a bit rusty from the years, but it was still a precious item for him.

"Did he..." The blue eyed teen started, being interrupted by the other.

"Old age."

~~**~~  
Adam Maksimilian Volkov was interesting, to say the least. Carl was really excited to learn more about him.


	4. The old oak tree

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adam and Carl open up, while a certain someone starts forming her opinion about the newcomer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guess who's back again from the dead??? (that was a horrible joke, I apologize)
> 
> New chapter!! Yay! This chapter is going to have a really sweet moment and a cute overload, so go read it!
> 
>  
> 
> P.S: This wasn't beta'd... All mistakes are mine... I don't own shit... You know the rest.

Carl sat down near an old oak, feeling the cold breeze run through his hair. 'Adam is taking his time' he thought as he leaned against the strong tree. Suddenly, a pair of hands covered his eyes.

"Guess who is it?" A silky voice asked. Carl chuckled as Adam came into his sight' "I'm--officially--not a threat to society. Unless you piss me off."

Adam sat down next to Carl, smiling. They grew silent, thinking back to their misadventures and adventures.

"It's a shame that the world is like this," A pair of eyes looked at Adam as the teen stared at the sky. A sigh left his plump lips, "It was really beautiful, even with all its scars."

Carl was really curious about the boy. He had a mysterious background but a very calm aura. He was always optimistic, even if all his family is dead.

"Can I ask you something?" The bright-eyed teen asked, watching the smaller boy sit up.

"You just did," Adam joked, making Carl laugh, "My jokes today are great. But yeah, what is it?"

"How are can with all of this," He asked, pointing to the gates. Outside, walkers tried their best to eat some human flesh, "Knowing that your family is most certainly dead?"

Adam took a deep breath and looked up at the sky once more. After that, he shifted his gaze to the grass surrounding the oak tree, ignoring Carl's stare.

"It comes down to the survival of the strongest. Is it really worth feeling depressed and eventually killing yourself or dying just because your family died? I'm my opinion, you should take them as an example and learn how to survive. Besides, bashing the fuckers in the head is fun and it's a way you can revenge your family," Carl looked at the teen next to him, surprised. Adam hugged his knees to his chest, feeling his eyes tearing up, "You can't have feelings for anyone. You need to be able to identify others' weaknesses so you can be stronger and live longer. I know this sounds horrible, but the world turned upside down to a dark place, full of death, betrayals and vengeance."

The taller teen was speechless, but then he heard a sob come from the other boy. He instinctively wrapped his arm around Adam's shoulders.

When he realized what he did, Carl waited for the boy to pull away or something like that, but the smaller teen just rested his head on his shoulders. Adam stopped sobbing after it, wiping the tears away.

"I'm going to tell something that I never told anyone. Before we found Alexandria, me and my group found shelter in an old prison," Adam's dark eyes shone as he looked at the taller man, "We lost some people there, one of them being my mom."

The boy held his breath as he stared at Carl. His eyes were wide open, showing every kind of emotion.

"Her name was Lori. " Adam curled up against Carl's chest, listening closely to the teen, "She was pregnant with my sister at that time. Maggie had to do an emergency cesarean section to deliver Judith and-"

Adam sat up and hugged Carl, seeing the tears on his face. He started drawing small circles on his back and whispering sweet nothings.

"Shh, it's okay. Everything's going to be fine," Adam said, calming Carl. The teen stopped crying some time after that.

The two boys maintained that position, finding comfort in each other's warmth.

What they failed to notice was that Michonne was behind the tree, listening to their conversation.

~~**~~

Adam walked into the nursery and he immediately saw a blonde head pop out of the crib.

The teen chuckled as the small girl made looked at him with a curious expression.

"Hey there, Judith. My name is Adam and I'm going to babysit you for a while," He said, gently. The baby in front of him smiled like she understood everything he said.

Adam kneeled down in front of Judith and started making funny faces to entertain the girl. The baby started giggling and clapping at him.

Adam bowed, thanking his audience for the attention. Somehow, this made Judith laugh so much she fell backwards from her sitting position.

"Come here," Adam picked the girl from her crib when tears formed in her blue eyes. He started to walk around the room with the baby in his arms, "It's okay. There's no need to cry."

Judith rested her head on the boy's shoulder and yawned. The teen smiled fondly at that as he gently rocked the girl.

"Getting sleepy, aren't we?"

Adam hummed a song to put the baby to sleep. A song his mother used to sing to him when he was Judith's age.

The boy kissed her forehead as the young girl fell asleep.

"Sweet dreams," He whispered, putting her in the crib and covering her in the blanket.

He sat down on the bed next to the resting baby and picked up a book that was laying around.

After some pages, someone entered the room. Adam instinctively ran put himself in front of the crib, to protect the peaceful girl.

"You have quite the motherly instincts," A woman-- Michonne -- said. Adam calmed down and sat on the bed again. The lady looked at the crib and smiled at the sight of Judith, "Thank god she's asleep. We had a hard time with that. How did you do it?"

"I made her laugh and then sang to her," Adam said, shrugging his shoulders. Michonne sat next to him, sighing. 'This is the boy Carl is so attached to', she thought.

"Where did you learn to defend yourself?" Michonne asked, breaking the uncomfortable silence.

"My dad taught me. He was in the army," The teen leaned against the headboard, feeling the woman's eyes on him.

"So you know how to fend for yourself," Her voice was quiet and Adam barely heard her, "Being here most feel really strange."

"Yeah, kind of. I was used to surviving on my own," The boy looked up to the ceiling. Michonne nodded, understanding very how he felt. After all, she used to be alone.

"Are you thinking about staying here?"

Adam sighed. This wasn't in his plans. He worked better on his own, but there was something in his heart that told him to stay. Something related to _someone_.

"Yeah, I'll stay."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos and comments are very appreciated!! Thanks for reading!


	5. Dirty thoughts and comforting songs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adam and Carl are back crushing after each other!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! Welcome to the fun land of Perfect Angel! I hope you enjoy this new chapter!

It was Adam's first time guarding Alexandria. Rick was with him, giving the teen instructions. Killing walkers was fun, but the boy was quite nervous. He couldn't mess up anything, or else it would be their end.

"Calm down," Rick said, showing him a fatherly smile, "It's going to be alright. Breathe in and then shoot."

Gaining more confidence from Rick, Adam killed more undead creatures. Ten minutes after that, Daryl showed up, carrying his crossbow. He smiled to the teen, who returned it. These past days, the relation between Adam and Daryl seemed to grow. Just by doing everyday chores, they started to trust each other. Now the man taught the teen how to defend himself without a weapon or how to block a walker so that you don't get bit.

"Get out, kiddo. You've done enough," Daryl joined Rick as Adam nodded in consent. He was getting tired from all that shooting.

~~**~~

Carl went to his usual resting place, but a voice stopped him. _Someone was singing._ The teen followed the divine voice at it continued to sing a melody. Carl could feel the emotions the person was feeling just by hearing it. Getting a bit closer, the boy listened to it carefully.

 

 _" Even if I'm alone, I'll go, even if it's difficult. _  
_I'll definitely bring the dream I had with you._  
_I'm glad it was with you, and nobody else._  
_But when I woke up in the morning, you weren't there."_

 

 _ Was that?...  _ Carl went around the old oak tree without making any noise, and his suspicions were confirmed. Adam was sitting against the big tree, with tears streaming down his beautiful face. He was the owner of the angelic voice. Thankfully, the brunet didn't hear the bright-eyed teen, so he continued to sing.

 

 _ " I was always playing; that's the feeling I got.  _  
_That was just a feeling I got, that was it, I know._  
_I don't regret that I was born anymore._  
_Like the end of a festival, it's lonely, but we've got to go pretty soon."_

 

Carl didn't like seeing Adam crying because it made his heart ache. But the boy seemed to be taking a burden off his mind. Tears still rolled out of the boy's dark eyes. Dark eyes that were once full of life, but now they were covered in sadness and longing.

_ " I'll go anywhere with the things I learned here.  _  
_I'll show you that I can make the dream called happiness come true._  
_Even if I'm separated from you, no matter how far away we go._  
_I'm going to live in a new morning."_

Adam hugged his knees as the words flew out of his mouth. He would always sing when he felt like the world was closing in on him, leaving him breathless. Just like his mother used to do. _'I'm going to survive. I'm going to do it'_ , he thought as he resumed his singing.

"Even if I'm alone, I'll go, even if I want to die.   
I can hear your voice, saying I shouldn't die.  
Even if it's difficult, even if I cry from loneliness  
I can feel the warmth from deep inside my heart."

Michonne and Rick saw as Carl walked around the tree and could hear someone singing. Michonne smiled, recognizing the voice of the lively boy that they saved. But this time he didn't sound so happy as he always was. Rick raised an eyebrow and looked over at Michonne, who just waved her head as if she was telling him to leave the teens alone.

_ " _ _Going round-and-round and flowing, time is ever-changing._  
_I can't remember what happened anymore, but_  
_If I try and close my eyes, I can hear someone's laughing voice_  
_For some reason, now, that is My Most Precious Treasure."_

Adam knew it. He was going to be the one who blew the brains of the last walker. He just knew it. What he was expecting were the pair of arms wrapping around him, giving the boy the feeling of safety and warmth. H felt like the world was alright again.  


"I'm here. You're not alone," Adam closed his eyes and leaned against Carl's chest. He didn't need to look to know who it was. He had succumbed to his feeling for the teen, even if the bright-eyed boy didn't return them.

~~**~~

 Michonne smiled as she stared at the teens. They feel asleep soon after Adam stopped crying and they looked really cute together, but it was getting late. So she gave a little nudge on Carl's shoulder. This seemed to wake the teen up, who tighten the grip around Adam's body. This woke the smaller brunet.  


Carl blushed and pulled his arms away from the boy, leaving Adam in a confused state. He was so adorable with his sleepy face and confused expression. His dark eyes shifted from Carl (who was freaking out inside) to Michonne (who had a Cheshire grin on her face).

The woman guided Adam to the bedroom he shared with Carl, as said teen followed behind. He hated his dad's idea, but 'he had to make friends' as Rick put it. Yeah, because sleeping with the boy you're crushing is not stressing. And, to make things worse, they shared a bed. Of course, they had pillows to separate their sides, but it wasn't enough.  


Carl always woke up first, so it was his task to wake Adam up. 'And then they ask why I took so many time in the bathroom,' he thought. The sight of the smaller brunet wearing an old t-shirt and boxers while purring your name is a very close reality to Carl's fantasies. He didn't want to think about his fantasies, how he dreamt that Adam was screaming his name as he came all over himself, or when he saw Adam getting undressed and imagined the brunet walking over to sit on his lap and start kissing him and...

"Is anything wrong?" Adam asked, stopping his mind to go to more dangerous places. This was getting out of hand. He was sure he wasn't gay, but then why was he so attracted to Adam?

'Maybe because he was the only teen my age I talked with these past few months' No, that was stupid. Now he just had to focus on not getting hard while watching Adam take his clothes off. That was his priority.  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments, kudos and constructive criticism are very appreciated! Thank you for reading!


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adam hears something he shouldn't. This action will have very serious consequences.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! I'm just here to warn you that this chapter is going to be sad. I even cried a little when I wrote it, but that's probably because I'm a baby.  
> And please, never make accusations without proof. Cause that can hurt other people, like in this chapter.
> 
> Errors are all mine, because this isn't beta'd!  
> I hope you have fun! *grabs tissues*

Adam woke up with the sun rays filling the room. He stretched his arms and looked to his side. Carl was still sound asleep, making this one of the rare mornings the long haired boy woke him up.

'Sleepyhead,' Adam thought, smiling. Carl's face was partly covered by his long hair, but he still looked beautiful. Adam's delicate hand reached up and touched the brown hair. The sleeping teen groaned at the contact, making Adam back away quickly. A blush formed in his ckeecks as Carl adjusted himself on the bed. They were almost cuddling now, with Adam pressed against the taller teen's shirtless chest. The blushing boy gasped, feeling the heat of his crush's skin.

Fortunately for Adam, he managed to slip away from the strong pair of arms that held him. The boy decided to go to the bathroom, just to get his heart under control.

'Why the hell did I do that?' He thought as he left the room. It was no lie that Carl was handsome. Besides that, he was very good with guns and his will to survive gave the teen a very strong and powerful aura, which made Adam weak in his knees. The Russian teen clicked his tongue in annoyance as more sappy thoughts filled his mind, 'I'm not a schoolgirl thinking about her crush goddamit.'

As he walked through the hallways, he started to hear a fight between several people. As Adam started to get closer to the altercation, he was able to understand what they were talking about.

"We won't survive!" Someone exclaimed. Adam had no clue what they were talking about, "We don't have enough food!"

Shock filled Adam's mind. He had no idea that they had a supply shortage. Maybe they could search the abandoned houses in the north of the forest. Those were the ones he didn't get to explore, and maybe there could be food. Of course it wouldn't be a lot, but it was something.

"It's because of that brat! I bet he's stealing our food!" A man shouted. Were they talking about him? Adam took a step back, his heart aching like it was being ripped apart. Questions filled his head once more, but one word stood out: betrayal. They were betraying him.

Why were they doing this?! He was getting dizzy. He did everything they said, so why did they thought he was a thief?

Adam ran to the bathroom, not caring about the noise he made. He locked the door and broke down crying. He felt horrible, like he was a used toy. It seemed like a hundred of knives were stabbed into his body, on the most painful places.

Adam leaned against the cold wall, slowly slipping to the floor. He thought this was the place were he would be accepted. He made friends, developed a crush, but reality hit him. Did Carl think he was a thief? Did he hate him?

"What did I do wrong?" He sobbed, hugging his chest. No one stood up for him. He shouldn't have let his guard down. After all, he was alone in the world and he shouldn't trust anyone. He became weak, and that can't happen anymore.

He stood up and cleaned his tears. This was the last time he trusted anyone. If their plan was to get him out of Alexandria, they made it. But not after he made his own plan.

~~**~~

A minute after Carl left their bedroom, Adam rushed to the closet and took out his bag. Grabbing some essential clothes, he packed them in the backpack. If he wasn't welcomed here, he preferred to go away by his own two feet than to be kicked out.

The only thing that made him hesitate was Carl. He couldn't hate the teen, because he didn't know. Adam loved him too much, even if he didn't want to admit it. But it was better to runaway now than to be called a theif and lose his respect.

Adam put his bag back in the closet and went to do his morning chores.

~~**~~

Adam noticed that Daryl was in a bad mood that afternoon, but he was still kind to him.

The boy liked the man. He had fire and passion about survival, and he felt like Daryl understood him. He knew how lonely it felt to be alone in this world.

It appeared like the man had his back. He mumbled about wrongful accusations and dumb people. That made Adam feel slightly better, but unfortunately it wasn't only the people he liked that lived there. The dumb assholes that thought he was a theif were residents there as well.

And for that reason he had to go forward with his plan. So he went into the small storage room where they kept the weapons and then he picked the lock of the gun's cabinet with two paper clips. Inside there were a big variety of fire weapons, but Adam chose a small handgun and took some ammunition.

Adam ran to his bedroom and made sure no one was following him. When he got there, he put the gun in his bag plus the knife he stole from the kitchen. If they thought he was a theif, he had to act the part.

~~**~~

After he help in the crops, he searched the house for a flashlight. He already had the batteries, and that was the last thing he needed to get. Actually, it wasn't. But that would have to wait for later.

He finally found a small one in Rick's room. Adam knew he was on guard duty with Daryl, so he just had to be careful about the sound he was making.

But luck was on his sode for once in his life and he managed to hide them in his bag. On his way downstairs, he found an unused notepad on a table. An idea formed inside Adam's mind with this little notepad. He just needed a pen.

Michonne was walking to her room to get her headband, until she saw Adam looking around the study for a pen.

"Why don't the pens work in this house?" He sighed, frustrated. Michonne smiled and walked next to the boy. Luckily, she had one. So she fished her pockets and found it.

The teen only noticed Michonne was in the room when she handed a blue pen.

"Holy shi--" He exclaimed, jumping in his seat. The woman glared at him, she didn't like when he cursed. She said he was too young for that. Adam accepted the pen and smiled, "Thanks. You really scared me, though."

"Sorry. Have fun with that," And with that, she left. Michonne was also one of Adam's most important people. She didn't stick her nose in other people's things but if you messed with her... It was bad.

And with the material he had, Adam started writing. He had four letters to make.

The first one was for Daryl, because if they didn't meet in the forest, he couldn't meet the wonderful people that saw him as an equal. He wrote that he was innocent of his crimes and that he was unsure he was going to survive. He also write that they could paint him as the bad guy if it helped the pain.

"Sorry it had to be like this. You are the most awesome biker I will ever meet," He ended. Tears slid down his angelic face. He was on his first letter and he was already crying, "God, I'm such a baby."

The next one he made was for Michonne. He compared her to his sister, who was a strong woman like her. He also said that she was one of ths most wise woman on Earth. And that she should take care of Beth and Carl for him.

"Please support Carl. He'll try to hide his feelings and I'm afraid he'll do anything to hurt himself. I know you're going to do right thing," Writing this made Adam's heart ache. He hated goodbyes, "P.S: You were right (like always), I fell in love with him. And it was one of the best experiences ever. I still love him."

Folding the paper, he started writing the third one. This one was for Rick. Adam wrote that he had never thought of being in a survivors group and he didn't like the idea, but that he didn't regret joining them in their fight. He also added that he knew the ones that were accusing him were complete assholes. He also said that he was going to steal some cans of beans and peaches,bottles of water and energetic bars. Adam also confessed his affection for Carl and that he hoped he didn't get mad at him for leaving his son.

"I hope you all live happily after my departure," Adam was a bit nervous. Rick was the leader and he always felt small when he was near the man.

The last one was the one that hurt the most. The goodbye letter for Carl. Adam didn't have to strength to write it, so he just wrote what he felt. That his heart felt like it was going to explode everytime they hugged, ir that he always blushed around him and that he always fantasized about their first kiss and how their life had been if the world wasn't like this.

"You were my first love. Yours always, Adam," Tears stained the paper, and Adam took sometime to calm down.

He looked outside and saw that the sun had beed replaced by the moon and the shinny stars. He cleaned his face and exited the study. Downstairs, everyone was having dinner with the canned food. It tasted horribly, but that's all they had. He hid the letters under their pillows and went to the room where they put their food supplies.

He took the exact amount of food he wrote Rick and when upstairs to put it in his backpack. The last supply counting of the day had been done, so he was safe. Then he went downstairs and pretended to be happy, even though the tension was palpable.

~~**~~

It was late in the night and everyone was asleep, except for Adam. He looked over at Carl, who was sleeping peacefully. Adam was about to cry again, but he was able to control himself.

He stood up and opened the closet to get his bag. He then walked over to Carl's side of the bed and took the paper from his pocket. He couldn't bring himself to hide the letter before, so he put it right next to the teen. He didn't want to hide his feelings.

He leaned over and kissed Carl's forehead. He smiled weakly, "I love you so much. I will never forget you, Carl. I won't be able to fall in love again. I'm sorry for this."

Adam picked up his bag and left the room. He exited the house and left Alexandria for good. He looked back once and tears started rolling down his cheeks,

"Goodbye, Alexandria."

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Noooo! Adam!
> 
> Thanks for the 90 kudos! I'm really happy that you like this story!  
> Comments and Kudos are very appreciated, like you see up there!


	7. Withdrawal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone learns to live without Adam. Carl is about to break without his sunshine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello... Please don't be mad, I had a small author block. 
> 
> This chapter can be a little sad, especially in Carl's part. 
> 
> All errors are mine!!

_If I die young, bury me in satin_   
_Lay me down on a, bed of roses_   
_Sink me in the river at dawn_   
_Send me away with the words of a love song_

Carl felt empty, but his heart still ached. He had no clue why Adam had left, but it hurted. Maybe he was unhappy; but he was so bubbly all the time.

The long-haired teen missed Adam. He was his light in this messed up world. And now he was gone. Why would everyone he liked run away? Couldn't he be happy for once?

Carl slid to the ground, crying. It was too much for him to handle. And it wasn't just him who was suffering, Michonne and Daryl were in pain, even if they tried to hide it. Why would that idiot do something like that? Why didn't he talk to him? They could've solved everything, Adam didn't need to run away.

Wiping his tears, Carl stood up and took a deep breath. It was better not to think about it, since Adam wouldn't come back.

Even if the teen decided to forget about the runaway boy, something inside him still hurted.

~~**~~

_The sharp knife of a short life,  
Well I've had, just enough time_

Rick felt guilty. He didn't think Adam would do something like that. Running his fingers through his hair, the man sighed. Carl was in a horrible state, missing his friend. Or maybe Adam was more than that to his son.

Rick was worried about the boy. He was alone, which generally meant that he wouldn't survive for a long time. The teen had survived in the woods for a long time, after all.

He hoped Adam managed to live for a long time. Rick didn't want to imagine the boy turning into a walker.

~~**~~

Loading his crossbow, Daryl thought about his son and friend. Adam was part of the family, even if he had spent just more than a month in Alexandria. That bratty ass kicker felt like his son, someone he could teach. The boy was a survivor, he had been through shit in such a young age.

The man was able to trust and connect with him. But now that was shattered. Just like their hearts.

Michonne had told him about Adam and Carl's almost relationship. He had actually seen them talk and laugh near the oak. That was why the long hair teen was taking it so hard. After all, they spent their days together.

But this whole thing smelled bad. Adam wasn't a quitter, far from that. So there had to be a reason why he ran away. The thing was that he couldn't figure out one good enough to explain it. Or maybe it were the little things that made him escape.

The only thing he could do know was think that Adam was okay.

~~**~~

_There's a boy here in town says he'll,_  
Love me forever.  
Who would have thought forever could be severed by...

Did Adam hate him? Was that why he ran? Carl's head felt like it has going to explode. He hugged his chest, missing Adam's tight hugs. And his silly jokes which were followed by a smile. A smile that could light up the world.

It was late, the moon shone in the sky. The teen felt lonely. Usually they would both be sleeping by this time. But now he was alone, with no one to cheer him up.

Everyone approched him with fear in their eyes, afraid he would snap. Carl felt like it was a good possibility. His dad tried to get him to smile, but only Adam was the one who could do it. With his stupid made-up songs that made him laugh. Or when the smaller teen forced him to dance without music.

He felt miserable. Adam wasn't coming back, never again.

~~**~~

_Life ain't always what you think it ought to be, no  
Ain't even grey, but she buries her baby_

They were standing in the grass, near Adam's favorite tree. The boy had a wooden sword in his hand, pointing to the lake in front of them. Michonne placed her hands on his arms and raised them a little higher. Adam was getting the hand of it.

Stepping away, the woman crossed her arms. A small smile crept on her lips, feeling proud.

"That's it," She said, nodding. They were making progress. Soon Adam was going to be a good swordsman. Just like her.

Michonne felt nostalgic. It was like raising a son; teaching him everything he needed to know to survive. The boy had seen horrible things, things that a child his age shouldn't experience. Like the death of his family. Fortunately, Adam became stronger from it.

That was why she believed he was going to be okay out there. Even if he was alone and it had been unexpected, the teen was a survivor.

Perhaps it was foolish, but she couldn't lose another son.

~~**~~

_If I die young, bury me in satin_  
Lay me down on a, bed of roses   
Sink me in the river, at dawn   
Send me away with the words of a love song.

Adam had lost all hope at this point. He was taking cover under a tree, trying to take care of his leg.

Unfortunately, it wasn't looking good. Blood was pouring out of the deep cut, and it hurted like hell. On top of that, it had started raining like crazy some hours after Adam got injured and he got drenched, not being able to walk.

His energy was running out. Adam couldn't fall asleep, or else the walkers would get him. Opening his backpack, the teen took out his gun. Thankfully, he hadn't wasted any bullets, because those made way too much noise. But now he was a walking meal for those monsters.

Adam leaned back against the tree, feeling dizzy. This was bad. He shouldn't have left Alexandria in the first place. He missed Carl, a lot.

His head injury must've gotten worse, because he started seeing things--or people to be exact. Like Michonne. She looked worried, like always. She was always distant on the outside, but on the inside the woman was like a mother. The teen smiled, closing his eyes.

Carl was with her. Laughing and crying at the same time. Adam felt his heart sink. He didn't want him to be sad.

Reaching out to the boy, Adam smiled weakly, "It's okay," His eyes were heavy and his vision was getting blurry. Adam's life had his ups and downs, but he did everything he could to survive. His only regret was that he didn't kiss or confessed to Carl. It was a real shame.

But now it was time to go.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading (and putting up with my long breaks)! I would be very happy if you comment and add kudos! I'll try to update sooner (emphasis on trying)
> 
> Song: If I die young- The Band Perry


	8. Reborn from the ashes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The angel is back, with a different view of the world and murderous intents. And with possible suicidal tendencies.
> 
> The world's tough, kiddo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello... Please forgive me for this very late update... I tried to make it up to you by writing a lot! I want to thank everyone single one of you who have the patience to deal with me. It's really nice to know that there are people who enjoy my work.
> 
> I also wanted to warn you that there will be CANON DIVERGENCE !!! This chapter takes place a couple of months after last chapter's events. But The Saviors work a bit differently from the show (don't worry, Negan's still an asshole). If you have any questions, just leave them in the comments and I'll answer them gladly!
> 
> Btw, I made up a new group and some ocs. 
> 
> Thanks for reading this super long note! Have fun!
> 
> (Un-beta'd)

In the past few months The Saviors had turned their lives to hell, even if it didn't seem possible it could get any worse. Negan raided their homes, threatened them and brought Rick to his knees. It was a true nightmare.

Carl shut his eyes and once again though of Adam, even if he knew he was never coming back. He wondered where he was, if he was okay or if he was alive. The ice skater was always on his mind and it was killing him. Knowing that the moment he opened his eyes, he would be alone. The darkness would surround him again and his only salvation was probably dead or turned into a walker.

He looked out the window. It wasn't dawn yet, but he couldn't sleep. One of Negan's group was going to visit them, which meant that some of their food was going to be stolen. Surviving was always difficult, but it was even worse now.

What made Carl keep going was the small, quiet voice that told him that he would see Adam again. It was the only thing he could hang on to- his only hope.

\--//--

The trees in the forest were huge, covering the few stars in the sky and the rising sun. The darkness and dew started covering the plants leaves.

Adam walked slowly, along with his four teammates. Besides him, there was Grace, Marshall, Anne and Kyle. All of them belonged to the same group-- the same group that saved him when Adam became walker bait. They were all a team now, at least for this mission.

He gripped his assault rifle tightly. Marshall, with a map in his hands, pointed to a small shed behind a tall tree.

"We're here," The shelter was made out of wood, it had two metal plates in each side and a pair of glassless windows with metal grids.

Grace stared at Adam and waited for instructions. The ice skater's shifted between the shed and his friends. He took three deep breaths to calm down and smiled.

"Follow the plan. Only draw your guns if needed," He commanded. Adam hid his weapon in his backpack while the others his theirs.

Anne approach the shed slowly and knocked on the door. The other four teens walked behind her, waiting for someone to open up.

Adam had heard about The Saviors and their crazy leader. He knew they had destroyed several groups and he prayed to anyone who listened for everyone's safety- especially Carl's. He had no idea how he was doing and the teen felt awful. The question 'What would Carl do?' haunted his mind everytime he organized a mission and it helped him improve. The long-haired boy with the sheriff's hat and beautiful eyes never left his heart.

That was what made him so determined to wipe everyone in that stupid group, but one thing at a time. He had to catch the smaller fish first.

A guy with a goatee and creasy blond hair opened the door. He looked at them with a very displeased look on his face. His nose was slightly crooked and his forehead was marked with a nasty scar.

"What?" He asked with a monotonous voice, revealing rotting teeth.

Adam was the team's leader, so he stepped forward. His plan was very risky and lady luck had to be on their side for this to work.

He smiled and answered with the sweetest voice he had, "We don't want to bother you, but we are low on food but have tons of first aid kits, so how about a trade?"

The man forced a smile, which was filled with venom the next second. Suddenly, a gun was pointed at Adam's head. Grace gasped and Kyle reached for his gun.

"Volkov-" Marshal started, but Adam raised his hand to stop him.

"Shush, Boy Scout," He interrupted. Hazel eyes met glassy blue eyes. They stared at each other for a while until the man broke the silence.

He furrowed his eyebrows, "I want to talk to your leader."

"I'm the leader," He said, a small smirk on his face. This guy was very bad at his job. He had no control of the handgun and Adam could easily disarm him. But he had to be patient.

"How do you know I won't kill you?" He asked, his voice breaking by the end of his question.

Adam shrugged, "You'll get a better deal if I'm alive. And even if this area is clear of those undead thingies, they'll eventually be here. And you will have to relocate, so why don't you let us in?"

The man remained quiet as he thought about it. The gun was lowered and they followed him inside the shed. It was poorly lit and small for ten people. Everyone looked tired, with suspicion filling their eyes and there was a cloud of morbid excitement in the air. This scene was the complete opposite of Alexandria's atmosphere, the only place Adam called home.

Adam smiled and held his head high. He sat down on a metal chair and watched as the man took a seat in front of him. His teammates stood behind him, loyal as ever.

"So," The ugly blond started, leaning back in his chair, "Let's cut the crap. What do you want?"

Adam raised an eyebrow, amused, "I want your supplies."

The habitants of the shelter all narrowed his eyes and reached for their gun, but the man told them to stop. Everyone obeyed, even if they were reluctant.

"What will you do?" The man asked, watching Adam's every move.

"It would be unfair for you not to have a chance to protect your assets, so let's play a game. Just us."

Laughter roared from the man, who almost toppled over his chair. The viewers laughed as well, except for the four scared teens behind the brunet.

"You want to play a game?" He asked, banging his fist on the table, "How old are you?"

Asam ignored him, but smirked, "You'll play."

The man suddenly turned serious, "How can you be so certain? Huh?"

"If you back away, your people will think of you as a coward and I'm sure you want to show your superiority by beating a smug kid at some game and taking the four med kits he has, plus the guns and the other supplies."

The man stared at him, perplexed. Adam kept still, making sure he didn't trigger any unwanted action.

The blond started clapping slowly as he chuckles, "You have balls, kid. What are we betting?"

"The winner takes all. The underlings, yours and mine, will have to succumb to the winner," He explained.

The man raised his hand, indicating the people behind him, "How to you know that they'll respect you?"

Adam smiled and pointed to one of the shelter's small rooms, "Both sides hand over their weapons. They'll remain locked in there for the entirety of the game and the key will be placed on a cupboard, to make it harder to reach."

The older man shook his head, still smiling. He ordered everyone under his command to do as Adam told and everyone did it, Adam and the man being the last ones to store their's. The teen took a small silver revolver and showed it to the blond.

"We'll need this."

Sitting back down, the man gave into his curiosity, "What game will we be playing?"

"It should be obvious by now, but it's okay," He said, watching slight anger in the blue eyes in front of him. He grabbed a silencer from his backpack and inserted it on the gun, making sure it didn't malfunction, "It's a game from my father's home."

He emptied the gun's chamber and placed a single bullet inside. He spun it and closed it,

"Russian Rullet."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Comments are always welcome (and that includes questions or constructive criticism) and kudos as well!


	9. Mind games

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Most of the evil in this world is done by people with good intentions.”  
> ― T.S. Eliot

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New chapter! Yay! There is some violence in this one and bad words. I hope this chapter is entertaining.
> 
> Have fun! (Beta-d)

The room was cold and silent. No one dared to move, expect for the two people seated by the table. The leaves rustled outside while the wind enveloped the shelter. The only light in the room was a small lamp hanging in the ceiling that rocked from time to time. The metal of the gun shone against the darkness of the room, matching the malicious glint in Adam's dark eyes. He put the gun in the middle of the table, staring at the man's eyes.

A devilish grin appeared on Adam's light lips. He leaned back on his seat, waiting for the man's next move.

Like clockwork, the man raised his hand, fingers tracing the revolver's barrel. Something in him changed and he withdrew his hand.

They stared at each other, until the man spoke, "Why aren't you scared?"

Silence settled between them again. Adam leaned forward and put his arms on the table. The only sound in the room was their breathing. He took a deep breath, "Human beings fear the unknown. That's why we fear death. The thought of being in a dark void for eternity is scary. But most of us died when the dead started walking. Our lives are a real nightmare, so the dark void doesn't seem so bad."

Adam spoke confidently, surprising some of the onlookers. His voice echoed in the stillness of the room; his grin had become a smile and his eyes shone. His teammates stood behind him proudly, yet fearful. There was still a gun in the middle of the table, pointing to one of the walls.

The man scrutinized the teen. His eyes were cold, calculating. He looked sketchy and dirty, but he was smart. Adam learnt not to underestimate his opponents and his senses were heightened, so that the tables weren't turned.

"Yet you are here to gamble for our supplies," The blond narrowed his eyes and locked his fingers, putting them under his chin. He stared at the teen, looking out of any changes in his demeanor. He respected the boy for his courage, but he was twenty years too early. He had no idea of how the real world worked. Even if the brunet won the game, Negan would hunt them down for stealing.

Sunrays went through the grades of the windows, filling the room. Everything was clearer now. Adam was surrounded by the light, highlighting the scar on his left cheek.

"I have to entertain myself from time to time," He replied, looking at the gun and then at the man. The air was thick between them, anticipation mixed with excitement. They stared at each other, smiling.

The man leaned back on his chair, scratching his goatee before crossing his arms. Adam ran his fingers through his hair, brushing it.

He could almost smell the fear coming from his teammates. It was natural, but they didn't have to behave like mother hens everytime something unexpected appeared. This was another reason he worked alone. But being a lone wolf wouldn't make him thrive in this world, so he had to pretend to be friendly if he wanted to wipe out Negan and the Survivors. It was bullshit, if anyone asked him. But that was how real life worked.

"May I ask what you're name is?" The man questioned, talking slowly. Adam chuckled and rested his fingers on his lips. It was amusing to see how his opponent's mind functioned.

"Adam Volkov, pleasure" He spoke, staring at the man. A smile appeared on his face. It was like the knowledge of his name erased the gun threat, "And your name?"

The blond was tense, yet his smile didn't disappear. This was Adam's favorite game and he was winning. He just had to be patient and play his cards right.

"Steven Hicks," He answered. Adam laid his hands on the table, leaning towards the other man.

"Where are you from?" He asked, looking directly into his eyes. He was ecstatic, his eyes shone. His plan was working. Steve was walking right into his trap. It felt so good.

"New York," He replied. Adam nodded, sharing a glance with Marshall before smirking. He scratched behind his ear, looking around, "And you?"

He reached under the table, looking at Marshall. As fast as lightning, Adam shot Steven in the head. Screams filled the shelter, along with gun shots. Adam was unstoppable. He murdered three men, who were trying to unlock the gun room. His teammates grabbed guns from their backpacks and started shooting. Marshall killed two others, while Grace and Anne murdered two woman and a man who were trying to get away.

This left only one survivor of their massacre. A man with coal hair and olive eyes, who was trembling in his place. Adam grabbed the revolver that laid on top of the table, near Steve's dead body. He walked to the man and rested it on the man's head. The man whimpered, giving a few steps back. Adam walked up to him, a devilish smile on his young face.

He leaned into his ear and whispered, "Tell Negan I said hi," Adam pointed the gun at the guy's leg and fired. Blood started pooling on the floor, following the man's screams.

Adam turned around, pointing at his teammates, "Marshall, you go first. Take Kyle with you, he looks like he's about to puke. Anne, you and Grace wait five minutes before leaving. Remember- different paths."

They nodded and left, leaving Adam and the bleeding man alone in the shelter. The teen took the small key and unlocked the gun room. He grabbed the first gun he saw. A combat shotgun. He forced the injured man to stand and dragged him outside.

Once in the woods, Adam threw the man to the floor and checked the weapon's ammunition. He pointed it to the sky and started shooting. The sounds echoed through the whole forest.

He dropped the empty gun to the grass and turned to the man, "Good luck. Walkers are coming."

\--//--  
 _Hours later_

Rick and Daryl walked down one of the many streets of the safe zone. The sun was up in the sky and it was hot outside. Spring was always preferable than any other season, being the most balanced one. The temperatures were consistent most of the times and the days had the right amount of hours. It wouldn't get dark too early or too late.

Daryl looked to the sky and broke the silence, "I'm glad Carl's getting better. He was in bad shape."

Rick nodded. His son was improving. He always helped, but he was so apathetic- so blank. Like was dead on the inside. But now, he had a smile on his face. The former sheriff had no idea what happened to Carl or what changed in him, but if the teen was happy, so was he.

"I'm not sure how he got pass it," Daryl continued, now staring at the houses near them, "but at least he's alright."

Rick stared at his friend. The topic of Adam's disappearance was a sensitive one. Nobody wanted to talk about it, because it created questions no one wanted to answer. There was one day, when Carl was helping out in the farm, when he heard Gabriel talking about Adam. He punched the priest before Daryl dragged him away. His young face was twisted with rage.

Jessie's voice ripped him from his thoughts, calling him. She ran in their direction, exhausted.

She stopped right in front of them, panting. Rick put a hand on her shoulder, calming her. Jessie pointed at the metall walls.

"S-Survivors! All armed. They're coming!" She exclaimed, staring into his eyes. The two men exchanged a worried look. Daryl looked at the walls that separated them from the undead.

"Oh, fuck."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Leave comments and kudos, please!


	10. Wild thoughts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Carl finds out the truth about Adam and Adam thinks about the future.  
> Adam has a very good dream.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! This is the new chapter! Also, it's NSFW since Adam has a wild imagination. I'm sorry if it sucked, but it's the first time I'm writing this.
> 
> Have fun!

Rick took a few steps back, his hands in the air. There was a shotgun pointed at his face, an angry man behind it. Spencer stood with him, accompanied by Morgan and Carol. They were all going to get shot if someone took a wrong step. The group of Survivors had five men.  
  
"How about we all calm down and talk?" Morgan asked. One of the Survivors laughed,  pushing his gun forward. The four of them took another step back. The people in front of them were unstable.  
  
One of them, a man with freckles all over his face, looked around. Daryl was sneaking behind the houses, trying to get closer. But he was outnumbered and outgunned. He had no idea where the other were.   
  
"We want the kids," The freckled Survivor said, with a malicious grin on his face along with a loud voice. Rick stared at him, panicking internally. He couldn't lose Carl. He couldn't lose his son to a bunch of Survivors.   
  
Morgan nodded slowly, "Okay. Can you at least tell us why?"  
  
The man narrowed his dark eyes. His voice was full of hatred and venom. He leaned closer to Morgan, his weapon still pointing to the peaceful man, "Why? Because one of your little pieces of shit killed ten of our people."  
  
Rick was rooted to his spot. They controlled the frontiers, so there was no way anyone left. Especially not one of their children. Carl was out of the question, since he  was always inside the safe zone. He doubted Ron was involved in it. For someone to murder ten people, which were Survivors, required more than one people and a lot of skill.   
  
"There's no way someone would do that," Spencer burst out, angry. The group of men jerked their guns forward as a silent warning. From the corner of his eyes, Rick could see that Michonne had joined Daryl, both crouching behind a big oak. The rest of them were in a nearby house, safely.  
  
"Especially not children," Carol reasoned.   
  
The man furrowed his eyebrows as he stopped closer to them, "You better bring them here unless you want one of your heads blown away."  
  
The tension was rising and it was getting worse by the second. The man eyes were cold and his voice was controlled. Spencer couldn't tear his eyes from the men in front of them. Rick could feel his blood pumping in his ears.  
  
"We don't know where they are," Morgan said. The freckled man laughed. Rick looked to Daryl and Michonne. They were whispering, seemingly trying to come up with a plan.   
  
"Dad!" Carl shouted running to them. All the guns were directed to the teen. Rick's heart stopped for a second. He wanted to scream at him, to tell him to get out, but before he knew it, the teen was standing next to them.   
  
The man grinned before going back to a blank face, "Welcome. And who are you?"  
  
Carl narrowed his eyes, "Why do you want to know?"  
  
Rick stared at his son. He tried to pull him back, but Carl stopped him by sending a death glare. He wanted to see what was going one and he was going to do this one way or another.   
  
"I'm looking for someone who pissed off Negan. So, what's your name?"  
  
"Carl," The teen replied, crossing his arms. His long hair almost covered his entire forehead. There was fire in his eyes. It was crazy how much he grew up. Carl was changed and there was no going back.  
  
The man waved his hand, "It's not you. I'm looking for an Adam."  
  
Carl's eyes widened. Hie bright eyes flashed with various emotions: sadness, happiness, love, suspicion and uncertainty. Adam was alive. His Adam was alive. He wanted to scream, cry and laugh at the same time. It felt like his chest was burning and freezing at the same time. It was unbelievable. But if he was alive, where was he? It was so confusing.  
  
The teen stared at the man in front of him, separated by a shotgun. Carl pursed lips. Pain lingered on his chest. So much time had passed since he'd seen Adam. He missed him. His crush had turned into a huge monster that crushed him every time he thought about it. A monster with big eyes, messy hair, round nose and pouty lips. A monster with a very bad attitude, which was adorable. God, he really missed Adam.   
  
"As you can see, we don't know who you are talking about," Rick said. The man raised an eyebrow, not buying it, "You were here this morning."  
  
The freckled man narrowed his eyes. He exchanged a look with his friends and nodded, "Fair enough."  
  
\--//--  
  
Adam stormed out the room, slamming the door shut. He was furious. He clenched his fists, pacing back and forth. He knew he was right. It was the right thing to do. He wanted to scream and shoot something. His face was twisted with rage.   
  
"Fuck!" He shouted, punching the wall. He groaned, seeing the blood oozing from the wound. The wall was intact, luckily.   
  
Adam narrowed his eyes. Negan was going to pay. God, he was going to enjoy killing him. He turned around. Marshall was there, standing and watching him. The smug look on his face angered the teen even further. His wish to shoot something grew.   
  
"I don't have time for you right now, Marshall," Adam said. The taller teen raised his hands in defeat, praying that Adam didn't kick him in the nuts. It had happened once and he didn't want to repeat the experience. It was fascinating how such a tiny human being could have so much strength.

Marshall sat down on his teammates bed and looked at him. Adam was pacing back and forth, cracking his knuckles. The blond teen averted his gaze from the figure moving in front of him, feeling nauseated. He sighed, rubbing the ridge of his nose. Marshall laid his hands on his lap, "Adam, calm down."

The former ice skater ignored him, waving him off. Marshall shook his head, feeling exhausted. Adam was so hard to deal with, "Let's think logically. If you want to keep going with this, you need to calm down."

Adam stopped pacing, staring at his friend. Marshall was the only permanent member of his team. And the bright eyed teen was the only one- except for him- that had a reason to stand by him. He sat down next to the tall teen.

"We need to rescue you boyfriend," Marshall finished, smiling. Adam punched film playfully. His cheeks were tainted with a light red color. He stared at his feet, thinking about Carl.

"His not my boyfriend," He whispered, blushing even more. Marshall laughed. Adam ran his fingers through his hair. He remembered the long brown hair that he loved to touch when Carl was asleep. And then his mind went to the wild dreams he used to have. Adam narrowed his eyes; he hated his brain. But for that he had to end Negan's life.

He suddenly turned serious. Adam stared at the wall, silent, until the blond fell backwards. Adam sighed. They couldn't just walk in every single Survivors' shelter and shoot everyone. Negan's men were looking for him; he was a walking target now.

"What did she do to you?" Marshall asked.

Adam shrugged, "She was pissed. Two weeks on guard."

Marshall hissed, looking over at his friend. Adam stared at the ceiling before closing his eyes. It was a plan that involved a lot of pain for them, but it was worth it. Carl was always worth it.

"At least you're in one piece," The tall teen said. Adam nodded. Even if he was grateful to the woman who rescued him, she was a bit crazy.

They stayed in their positions for a while, thinking about their future. Marshall crossed his arms under his head, "What are we going to do?"

"I have no idea," He admitted.

\--//--

 

Adam was surprised when he saw Carl standing right next to him with a playful smile on his lips. Fireworks exploded inside his chest. He leaped towards the long haired teen, looping his arms around his neck.

Carl ran his fingers through Adam's hair and pulled the teen closer, crushing their lips together. Adam moaned, arching his back.

"God, Carl," He purred, blushing. Carl smile widened and started nibbling on Adam's neck. He licked behind the teen's earlobe before leaving a huge love bite. Now everyone would know who the adorable wolf belonged to.

Adam fisted his boyfriends shirt, cursing under his breath. He needed more. Carl kept kissing and licking his neck, trailing his long fingers down his spine, stopping at Adam's pert ass. He squeezed it, making his lover gasp and quickly melt into his arms.

Adam felt dizzy, drowning in his lust. Carl kissed him once more, this time much more passionately. He sucked on his bottom lip, groping Adam's ass again. The teen moaned and Carl took advantage of it by slipping his tongue inside his lover's mouth. Adam scratched his nails across his chest. Carl groaned, rolling his tongue with the teen.

Carl pressed his knee against Adam's erection. Adam rolled his eyes and threw his head back in pleasure.

"Yes, Carl! More," He begged, grinding their dicks together. He yelped when he was pushed to the bed. Carl climbed on top of him, starting deep into his eyes.

The brunet bit his lower lip, shifting his gaze to the tent in his boyfriend's pants. He touched it; Carl was thicker than he thought.

The brunet looked up at him, his big brown eyes fixated on his. Adam licked his lips, "I want to taste you."

He unzipped Carl's pants, revealing a pair of black underwear. Adam kneeled in front of his lover, pushing him backwards towards the mattress. He pushed the pair of underwear down and smiled.

He leaned down, licking the head of the dick. Carl grabbed Adam's hair, groaning. The teen smiled, running his tongue from the tip to the base. He gave it a small kiss, wrapping his mouth around it.

Adam kept looking up at Carl. He started bobbing his head. He sped up the pace, sucking as hard as he could. He raised his hands and started playing with Carl's balls. The long haired teen jerked his hips, fucking into his mouth.

"Fuck," Carl cursed. He tightened his grip on Adam. He was so close.

Adam took his mouth of the dick, making Carl growl. His lips were red and swollen, dripping with saliva.

"Adam," He said, staring at his boyfriend. The former ice skater smiled.

He arched his back, showing his ass. Carl groaned. Adam smirked, leaning upwards to bring him into a kiss.

Carl fucked Adam's mouth with his tongue. Adam smiled into the kiss, but a few seconds after, he stopped it. The teen pushed Carl away lightly.

"I really want you," He whispered, feeling Carl's abs. Adam straddled him, touching his erection with his thighs, "Inside me. Now."

Adam's voice was urgent. He reached down and covered his fingers with precum. He slid them down and circled his entrance. Carl watched him, eyes dark with lust.

Suddenly, a loud bang on the door woke Adam up. The teen groaned. He was about to get to the good part. God, his dreams sere so inappropriate.

"What?" He asked, pissed off and embarrassed. Adam looked over to Marshall, who was sound asleep.

"Guarding duties. Be in the south tower in fifteen," A girl shouted, angry.

He rolled his eyes. He looked down at his sweatpants. Adam groaned, drowning his face in his pillow, "Yeah, yeah."

God, he missed Carl.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!


	11. Trust issues

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adam and Carl are meant to be together, but fate has a funny way to work. Also, another person joins Adam's partie.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HELLO!! How are you today? I have something for you!! A meme!  
> Michonne: *loses Adam in a crowd*  
> Michonne: *screams* OMG IS THAT CARL?!  
> Adam: DIBS! MINE! I'll kill anyone who touches him!  
> Michonne: there he is
> 
> I hope you enjoy the new chapter. I beta-d it myself, but there might be mistakes.  
> Have fun!

Adam leaned over the rooftop's edge, staring at the extensive field in front of him. The tall grass swayed gracefully with the wind. The boy clenched his rifle, the only thing that kept him grounded.

Adam's eyes drifted upwards. The moon stood proudly in the sky, surrounded by stars. The day was about to start and the peace was about to end. A sigh escaped the teen's lips. He wondered if Carl was thinking of him.

 

\--//--

 

Carl sat in front of the window of his room and stared at the sky. The first sun rays broke through the horizon. He couldn't sleep. The news of Adam's survival hit him hard. And it brought up even more questions; but that wasn't the priority. He trusted Adam and he was sure he had a reason not to come back.

He fell backwards to his bed. Adam was on a mission and he wanted to be a part of it. Negan had taken a liking to their group and that got him a slight advantage. Yet the plan was full of flaws. How was Adam going to move forward? Everyone was on alert.

Carl sighed. He really missed Adam, but if it helped taking The Survivors out, they were going to be together again.

The teen smiled. He couldn't wait.

 

\--//--

 

"Oi," A female voice called him. Adam turned around and was met with a young woman. She had dark hair and tanned skin. The two things that stood out the most were her olive eyes and the piercing under her bottom lip. Adam took a step back, ready to shoot the stranger.

The group he was in wasn't like the others. They weren't loyal, everyone fought for themselves. Unless someone else was trustworthy, which was rare.

The woman stepped forward, making Adam twitch. She raised her hands, stopping, "I know what you did and I want to help."

Adam furrowed his eyebrows, "How?"

The girl stared at him, silently mocking the teen. She smiled, "You have about 200 people out to get you. Everyone knows your name. If you don't make a move, you're going to die."

Adam's mouth went dry. It was something he had done in the heat of the moment. And, yes, it was stupid. But that meant that he wasn't going to make another mistake. He didn't like the girl in front of him. There was no way he was going to trust her, "What's in it for you?"

The woman smiled, "I want out."

Adam stared at her, cocking his head to the side. Their lives were pretty shitty, but they had everything that was important. Food, shelter, guns. It was there. Of course, having the privilege of eating two meals per day cane with some costs. The training they had to endure was completely insane, especially for people their age. It was bearable and that was what mattered, "Why?"

"I'm not wasting my time working for a crazy bitch," She said, pointing at the building next to them.

The boy scoffed and stared at her with eyes sharper than a dagger, "Yeah, right. If you're going to lie to me, there's no deal."

The young woman smirked. She raised an eyebrow and started walking backwards, Today, when we're training. I'll show you."

Adam nodded and she walked away, "It's Hani by the way."

Hani waved him goodbye and left the rooftop. The teen stayed there, hair dancing with the breeze.

Adam didn't like it, but he guessed he just had to wait.

 

\--//--

 

Carl panted heavily, sitting down. He dropped the knife and wiped the sweat of his forehead. He looked at the tree trunk, admiring his work. There were secretly cuts on the oak.

He smiled. His hard work was for Adam. The blood, sweat and tears he shed were all for him.

Carl laughed. He was going to find Adam and they would be together again. The teen grabbed the knife and stood up, taking a fighting stance.

_It was all for him._

 

\--//--

 

Adam and Hani stood in the side lines of the field. Dust surrounded the pairs, who were improving their fighting skills under intense scrutiny.

"See her?" Hani asked, pointing to the middle of the area with her chin. A woman stared at each trainee, her lips forming a thin line. She had crisp curls and stood rigidly with her eyebrows knit together. Hani continued, "Well, I might have done something very immoral with her."

Adam stared at her, surprised. The young woman had just gained his respect. Who would have the courage to have sex with a horrible monster like that?

"You could do it, too, if you weren't so madly in love," She mocked. Adam glared at her, but it was ineffective since the tip of his ears had turned bright red, "Well, I got something out of that nightmare."

She shoved her hand in the pocket of her black jacket and fished out a small disk. Hani passed it to Adam, who stared at it. He had no idea what he was holding.

The woman sighed dramatically, "What you're holding in your hands, dear Adam, is a land mine."

The teen gasped, almost dropping the powerful weapon. His gaze shifted between Hani and the land mine. This was a huge leap forward. They could do so many things. He was so excited that his hands started to shake.

Hani decided to take the weapon of the boy's hands, just to be sure that he didn't set it off on accident and killed them both. Because that would be inconvenient. She put it back in her pocket and looked at Adam, "What are you going to do?"

The teen kept quiet for a while, thinking, "We're laying low for now. We'll wait until they calm down and then we'll strike again."

Hani kicked a small rock near her as silence settled between them again. They were backed up against a wall. The only thing they could do was fight or surrender, but it wasn't pretty.

Adam knew that he could get killed. It was the harsh reality, but if his death brought freedom to others, he would do it. He just wanted to be with Carl one more time.

"I can get more of these, but we need a plan," Hani looked at the other people, wincing when a boy got punched to the ground.

"I'm going to talk to Marshall," Adam said. He scratched his head. There were so many problems ahead that he didn't predict. He knew that he should've told Marshall sooner, but he was sure that he didn't mind. Adam turned around, ready to walk away, "We'll talk later."

And with that, he walked away thinking about their dark future.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!


	12. Self Deception

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Failure is the condiment that gives success its flavor.”  
> ― Truman Capote

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What's up?? How are you doing? I hope you're doing well. New chapter is out! I self-beta'd it, but I might have missed a few. 
> 
> I want to thank all the people who show support to this fic, because it inspires me. I know this sounds like bullcrap, but it's true, it really does, because it means that someone stopped their lives for a second to read my work. And it's trully amazing to think that. So thank you, and I hope you enjoy!

Adam sat down on the old wooden chair, wincing when it creaked. He smiled when Marshall sat in front of him. They were laying low for now, but there was still something in the back of his mind that bothered him. Like something wrong was going to happen.  
  
Marshall picked up his fork and started eating the disgusting paste they called lunch. It was like high school with walkers and backstabbing people.  
  
They were stuck there until they came up with a plan, but everything was blank. Even with Hani in their small crew, they had no idea what to do.  
  
Marshall looked over to Adam and noticed that he hadn't moved. His best friend was just sitting there, staring into an imaginary abyss, scratching the scar on his hand absently. The person in front of him was the only one he trusted, yet they were in Death's palm, dancing to a very dangerous song.  
  
He sighed, dropping the fork. He was tired of all the shit around them. The idea of death didn't scare him; Marshall had come to terms with it. He just hoped they were inspiring other people to stand up to what was wrong.  
  
Marshall jumped at the sound of someone sitting next to him, and he instantly reached for his knife. The teen blinked, realizing that it was Kyle. The boy had been on their team when they killed the group of Saviors. That was one of the problems with their plan. Adam had somewhat forced them to kill. Grace and Anne were actually okay with it, but Kyle took a bit more encouragement.  
  
"Hello, Kyle," Adam greeted, folding his hands under his chin and staring at him with calculating eyes, making Kyle fidget. Marshall raised an eyebrow and shot a worried look towards his friend.  
  
"I-I w-wanted to talk to you, Adam," He stuttered, voice breaking. Kyle was a shaking mess, and he was sweating like a fountain.  
  
Adam smirked and leaned forward, "Yes, Kyle?"  
  
The boy looked to Marshall and then back to Adam. He gulped, scratching his arm.  
  
"Tell us, Kyle, what's going on?" Marshall asked with a calm voice.  
  
"It's about the other day," He started, "Sarah called me upstairs."  
  
Adam started eating, "So?"  
  
"She knows," Adam raised his hand to cover his mouth. It would be rude of him to laugh during such a serious matter, but Kyle reminded him of a chihuahua.  
  
Sarah Pierce was their "boss". They answered to her and she was the one who assigned missions and formed the groups. She was the one who put them together in the first place. Sarah was omniscient, that was Adam's theory. So, of course, she knew. And it was impressive that Adam hadn't been called upstairs. Not impressive, strange. He frowned; the bad feeling was back again.  
  
"She called you because you're the easiest to break," Marshall pointed out, proceeding to gulp down half of his water.  
  
Adam bent forward slowly, staring straight into Kyle's eyes. Adam smiled, gripping his knife.  The boy looked like he was about to piss his pants. He wrapped his free hand around Kyle's neck and brought him closer. There were mere inches apart, noses almost touching.  
  
"I trust you, Kyle," Adam growled, tightening his hold on Kyle's neck. The boy winced, but didn't fight back, "And I believe that you won't say a word. Am I right?"  
  
Kyle nodded quickly, not daring to look at Adam. His eyes landed on the knife, and he felt a drop of sweat rolling down his face.  
  
Adam let him go and sat down; Kyle dropped to his chair. Marshall looked down at his plate, feeling bad for Kyle. The poor guy had been forced to join them, but the damage was done. There was no turning back.  
  
\--//--  
  
Kyle sighed as he cleaned his plate. He was a coward- A coward who always wanted to satisfy others.  
  
He was nothing more than a pawn and he had accepted it. That was his fate, he had thought. He wasn't like Adam, who was smart and strong. Or like Marshall, who was quiet and wise. They were on the top of the food chain, while he was at the bottom, waiting to be eaten. So he let Adam play with him, use him as a puppet.  
  
Kyle clenched his fists. He was tired of being used. All the blackmail and paranoia. The memories that haunted him. The horrible nightmares that woke him up.  
  
Enough was enough. It was time to fight for himself.  
  
And the time was now.  
  
\--//--  
  
Adam and Marshall walked side by side, silently. Marshall watched the other members, who sent them weird looks.  
  
They were trying to do right, but it was all distorted. Marshall pretended everything was okay, but he was uncertain. He knew Adam had doubts as well. They were trapped in limbo, and if they were in this state, things were destined to fall apart.  
  
If they changed the tactics, maybe it could work. Being face to face with the Saviors was impossible now, but with Hani on their side, they had access to more material. The three of them had to adjust to the situation, but that was one of their best skills.  
  
Marshall placed his hand over his heart. It would take a while, but it was going to work.  
  
"You're quiet," Adam noticed, turning to him. Marshall smiled, with a cheeky answer on the tip of his tongue. Unfortunately, Adam knew him too well, "More than usual."  
  
"I was thinking."  
  
"Shocking," Adam sassed. Marshall laughed and rolled his eyes dramatically.  
  
"We should do a recon op," He said. Adam looked forward. He licked his lips and bit the lower one, something he did when thinking.  
  
They turned the corner, headed to the camp outside.  
  
"We don't know where the hell the Saviors' headquarters are," Adam breathed, running his hand through his air. His voice was quiet, like he admitting defeat. This whole thing was wrong. Nothing had gone like Adam expected, and that was exhausting. Contrary to the member's beliefs, he hated playing the bad guy role. It made him feel like Negan, but someone had to do it. And he hated the rush he always felt afterward.  
  
"Yeah. I updated the map, so right now we have the location of two more groups," Marshall said. They stopped walking, letting a group of girls pass. He opened the heavy door outside, squinting at the sun's bright light.  
  
Adam covered his eyes, walking slowly outside. A light breeze ran through the fields, sheltering them from the hot temperatures. Some of the people in the camp were in small groups, talking animatedly. Others were alone, training against the trees or reading.  
  
He stared at the big fences separating them from the infested world.  
  
"We need people for that," Adam said, leaning against the concrete wall, his eyes never leaving the fences. He let himself slide to the ground, falling with a thud.  
  
"You're a Gunner and I'm a hell of a Boy Scout. Plus, Hani is a Gunner too. That's all we need," Marshall smirked, sitting next to Adam.  
  
Adam turned to him, frowning, "How are we going to get out? Pierce isn't going to let us leave, not after the show we put on the other day."  
  
Marshall looked up at the blue sky. There wasn't a single cloud in it. He smiled, letting the sunrays hit his face. After some time, he looked at his best friend.  
  
Adam had his eyes closed and his arms folded. There was something upsetting him, it didn't take a genius to figure it out.  
  
"Anne and Grace are on guard duty tomorrow night, we can escape by that time."  
  
Adam opened his eyes and inspected his surroundings before whispering, "Do you expect us to climb the fence? And besides, it's too soon. I'd have to talk to Hani and we don't know if the girls would go along with it."  
  
"Who do you think I am?" Marshall chuckled, "If we talk to them, I bet they wouldn't mind forgetting to lock the back door for ten minutes. About Hani, we have training in the afternoon, so you can tell her then."  
  
"Even if they got on board, someone would find out that we're missing," Adam said, uncrossing his arms and letting them fall next to his body. He knew he was being an asshole, but they couldn't make mistakes. One slip and they would drown in shit. They already neck deep, so they had to be careful.  
  
Marshall fell silent. He had been so excited with the progress he had been blind. That had been the problem in their last mission. They were so happy that they hadn't thought of all the problems. Marshall sighed and started thinking.  
  
Suddenly, Adam remembered his talk with Hani. Especially, the part of how Hani had gotten the landmine. He sat up and slapped Marshall's shoulder.  
  
"Rodriguez is going to do the rounds that night," Adam exclaimed, keeping quiet. He was euphoric, but he started hesitating, "Hani... sleeps with her... kinda. That's how she gets the material."  
  
Marshall nodded. He had imagined it was something of that nature because the gun armoire was heavily guarded. She was nineteen, which left him a bit uncomfortable, but it was her decision.  
  
"I bet she can convince Rodriguez to skip our rooms,"A smile was set on Adam's lips, and he had a feeling things were slowly going back to normal.  
  
Adam stood up and cleaned the dirt off his ripped jeans. He stretched and looked at the fences one more time before turning back. Marshall followed him, walking by his side like always.  
  
The game was set. Adam couldn't wait to see how it would play out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comment if you have any ideas, or found any mistake! And I always appreatiate kudos from everyone, so don't be shy!


	13. Chapter 13

Guys, I need your help. This is my passion project, but I lately I have been having second thoughts. I need your opinions, if I should continue, what I can improve. Anything. Leave comments !

 

Sorry for this non chapter. Thanks for reading!


End file.
